


Cuddle Bug

by The_winter_soldier_03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant!Reader, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard, cuddley!Bucky, daddy!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_winter_soldier_03/pseuds/The_winter_soldier_03
Summary: Bucky just wants to cuddle with you





	Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just self-indulgent Bucky Fluff because I needed it.

You feel arms wrap around your waist and a warm body press against yours before he speaks.

“Mmm you’re warm. Come back to bed and cuddle me, bug.” He mumbles into your shoulder blades and you smile. You continue to cook the bacon you’re making but rest your left hand atop Bucky’s vibranium one.

“I’m making breakfast, bee. We’ll eat and then I’ll cuddle you.” You hear him hum agreement into your back. You finish up the bacon in the pan and place it on a plate with the other bacon you already had cooked. Grabbing the plate, you squeezed Bucky’s hand.

“Bee, if you want me to cuddle you, you have to let me go for right now.” Bucky whined and you laughed.

“Don’t wanna. Warm. Squishy.” He demonstrated this by squeezing you harder.

“Come on, bee. We gotta eat.” Bucky finally let go of you and you turned to see him for the first time since you woke. He was dressed in nothing except grey sweatpants hanging low on his defined hips. His long, chocolate hair was hanging around his face and his stormy blue eyes held nothing except love that made your heart absolutely melt for him. This man would truly be the death of you.

You grabbed his flesh hand in your left hand and pulled him towards the breakfast bar, bacon still in hand. You placed the bacon down before pushing Bucky’s still half asleep form into a chair. You went to move to the other chair but he caught your wrist in his hand. You gave him a questioning look and he tugged on your wrist to bring you to stand in front of him. He then turned you and placed your smaller frame on his lap. You just went along with it, okay to be in the arms of your beloved.

Bucky placed his head on your shoulder as his cold vibranium arm wrapped around your waist and his hand placed itself on your slightly swollen lower stomach to hold you in place. You ate in silence until all the bacon was gone.

“Can we cuddle now, bug?” Buck whined, nuzzling your neck, his scruff slightly tickling you. You sighed.

“I have to clean up, bee.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.” Bucky shook his head before placing you on the floor and standing up. He spun you to face him and you could see the weariness on his face. He pouted at you with his plush lips and that was it. You were done for.

“Fine, lets get back in bed.” Bucky smiled brightly before scooping you up, careful to be gentle with your growing stomach. The giggle you let out was high pitched and girlish which caused Bucky to break out in a deep laugh that you hadn’t heard from him in awhile.

He deposited you into your large bed before crawling in next to you. You faced him and just stared into his beautiful blue eyes that you hoped your baby would inherit for a moment.

“I love you, James Barnes.”

“And I love you, Y/n Barnes.”


End file.
